Inuzuka Yuuki
'First Name' Yuuki 'Last Name' Inuzuka IMVU Username SofiaDeGlycier 'Nickname (optional)' (none) 'Age & Date of Birth' 02/14/89 12 years old (Aquaries) 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Kasaigakurain 'Height' 4 foot 3 inches 'Weight' 80 pounds 'Blood Type' O positive 'Occupation' Genin 'Scars/Tattoo' On each cheek is a red fang tattoo symbolizing the Inuzuka Clan 'Affiliation' Kasaigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour' She is an out-going and energetic little one. She spends most of her time training with her best and closest friend Kuzami. She will do anything for her friends even if that means getting hurt for them. She gets in little arguments with Kuzami about who is protecting who, but they always make it up to eachother. She considers everyone he friend till they make her angry enough to the point that she doesnt like them. Even when she is mad at the person she will still talk to them like they were friends. She is the person everyone comes to when they have a problem because she always has something to say. She has a puppy named Akira, and they are inseperatable. Her family fights along with a canine companion. She is just a loving person to be around; always bringing up the mood in the room. Nothing bad/tragic has ever happened in her life yet, but she doesnt have any thought of anything bad happening to her. They thing that would bring her down the most would be losing her friends in some freak accident or something. 'Nindo (optional)' "Yuuki loves everyone!" 'Bloodline/Clan' Inuzuka Clan: The members are given their own canine partner(s) when they reach a certain age. Thereafter, the shinobi and their dog(s) are practically inseparable. The shinobi and canine allies fight using collaberation jutsu, such as the fang passing fang or fang rotating fang techniques amongst others, that take advantage of their teamwork and their sharp claws and teeth. The clan members are also able to communicate with canines, the dogs cannot talk. The members of this clan, much like their canine partners, have greatly enhanced senses especially the sense of smell. By concentrating chakra to their noses, this sense is amplified to an even greater extent allowing the user to be able to detect, track and monitor targets from fairly long distance away. The clan's fighting style primarily revolves around their enhanced speed, strength and agility granted by the four legs tech. and other canine-based attacks, in conjunction with the tactical advantages granted by their heightened senses. Category:Kasaigakure Family (info to come) 'Ninja Class' Genin 'Element One' (none) 'Element Two' (none) 'Weapon of choice' none as of right now 'Strengths' Ninjutsu- Exceptional Speed- Above Average 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu- Terrible Hand Seals - Below Average 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' (none yet) 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Allies'/'Enemies' Best Friend: Toyotomi Kuzami. They met after class in the Academy. He was running laps and she wanted a new friend so she joined him. This run turned into a race very quickly, and they have been friends ever since that day. (no known enemy as of now) 'Background Information' Her family has been around for a long time, but they just came to Kasaigakure in search of a new hope. A few years after they came to the village they had a little girl, and named her Yuuki. Yuuki was given a dog by the name of Akira. Her family and most of the clan fight along side with a canine companion, so it is required that she has one. They are not to be out of sight of eachother because they need to get used to always being around eachother for when they get older. Yuuki is one of the little girls that is full of energy and her family is not, so that makes her feel kinda like a black sheep. But she has her best friend to cheer her up when she is feeling down, and the same for him. She is always there when he is feeling down. She wants to become the best that she can be along with her friends. She has a massive crush on one of her friends and thats why she thinks they are so close. Her dream is to be with that person forever no matter what happens between them. Her family is more distant than ever right now. Her father is always gone and her mother is always ignoring her. She would come home with a story to tell from the Academy and her mother would just walk away not listening. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Nao Uzumaki Pyro Uchiha Category:Kasaigakure Category:Approved